El amuleto de Aiaga
by Bako Kiyama
Summary: Su pasado fue tragico y acabo con su vida, ahora es un espiritu solamente, debe encontrar el amuleto para recuperar su vida perdida. (TN) X Hiroto, aun no se hacer summary pero pasen y lean n n
1. Chapter 1

**Kon'ichiwa! Bueno esta es mi nueva idea, rara igual que todas mis ideas, pero todo lo que llega a mi mente sirve osea que la ocupare igual que todas las ideas que me llegan. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_**Prologo**_

_**- POV (TN) -**_

_Aqui estoy de nuevo, parada al pie de este acantilado, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y los ojos cristalizados, viendo su avion alejarse, la poca humanidad que me quedaba se acaba de ir con el, y asi tambien, las ganas de seguir con mi busqueda._

_Mi nombre (TN), y tengo 53 años, pues tuve 13 años en vida y hace 40 años me encontre con la muerte, no soy ahora la sombra de lo que alguna vez fui, una joven delgada de piel color canela, cabello castaño oscuro el cual era largo y liso hasta media espalda y ojos color miel, ahora mi piel es mas clara de lo que siempre fue, mi cabello siempre mantiene esa apariencia y mis ojos perdieron ese brillo que los caracterizaba, deje de ser todo lo que alguna vez fui, ahora no se si tengo familia o si aun me recuerdan, ya no se nada..._

_Quien diria que despues de ganar lo que mas añoraba veria mi muerte..._

**_- Flash back 40 años atras -_**

_Era el torneo American Femenil Soccer o AFS como le quieran llamar, era un torneo Americano, el cual se llevaria a cabo en una pequeña isla sin nombre, mi equipo era de los mas talentosos a pesar de ser las jugadoras mas jovenes del torneo, uno tras uno ganabamos los partidos, equipos como, El Salvador, Cuba, Canada o Estados Unidos no pudieron ganarnos, nos esforzabamos al maximo en cada juego y asi seguimos hasta la final del torneo, la cual seria Brasil VS (TE), conocimos al entrenador del equipo del Brasil, el entrenador Garshield, un hombre frio pero amable con nosotras._

_El juego fue intenso, ambos equipos dimos todo, al final del partido habiamos empatado y nos fuimos a tiempo extra, el cual tambien termino en empate, lo unico que quedaba eran los penales, uno a uno los jugadores designados iban pasando mi equipo anoto los 5 goles, y ahora era el turno de la ultima Brasileña, por alguna razon el pie se le fue un poco chueco y fallo, por lo que la victoria fue de mi equipo._

_Esa noche celebramos como nunca en la vida, no queriamos desperdiciar en tiempo, pues al dia siguiente partiriamos a nuestro hogar, con el regozijo de llegar y ser el orgullo completo de nuestro pais._

_Despertamos temprano, nos dirigimos al aeropuerto y abordamos, todo normal, el avion despego como en cualquier otro vuelo, pero algo paso al momento de sobrevolar el oceano..._

_- ¿Que fue eso? - pregunto nuestra delantera estrella_

_- No lo se - respondio nuestra capitana_

_- Fue un estruendo - dijo nuestro entrenador_

_El avion comenzo a caer en picada, lo unico que recuerdo es que aferre mas a mi asiento mientras el avion caia y se estrellaba en el oceano, apagando para siempre nuestras vidas..._

_No tenia caso buscar nuestros cuerpos, habian desaparecido en la explosion del avion, se ofrecio una ceremonia en nuestro nombre y fuimos noticia en todo el mundo, pero como todo, quedamos en el olvido, sin embargo mi alma seguia atrapada en la isla, las de mis compañeras se habian desvanecido, sin embargo la mia seguia atrapada._

_- ¿Estas confundida? - escuche a alguien detras mio_

_- Nosotros resolveremos tus dudas - dijo alguien junto al primero_

_- ¿Quienes son? - les pregunte asustada - ¿como es que pueden verme?_

_- Yo soy Sael - me dijo un chico de piel clara, cabello marron rojizo y ojos azul celeste con apariencia de angel_

_- Yo soy Destra - dijo el chico junto a Sael, este era de piel oscura, cabello marron y ojos verdes - Somos los guardianes de esta isla_

_- ¿Que quieren de mi? - _

_- Solo explicarte algunas cosas - dijo Sael - te has preguntado por que tu alma sigue aqui en la tierra - siguio, yo solo asenti_

_- Es por que tu alma esta condenada - dijo Destra - tu alma quedo atrapada en la isla, por lo que no podras salir de aqui nunca - termino de hablar y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe _

_*Atrapada para siempre* ¿No existe ninguna manera? - les pregunte_

_- Solo una - Dijo Sael, con lo cual me dio esperanza - deberas realizar una busqueda en la isla, tratar de encontrar ya sea el amuleto de Orioga o el amuleto de Aiaga_

_- El primero te dara el descanso eterno al igual que a tus compañeras - explico Destra_

_- El segundo te devolvera la vida que perdiste - dijo Sael - pero solo lo hara si amas a alguien y ese amor es correspondido_

_- Entiendo -_

_- Pero, solo tendras una oportunidad cada 10 años, contaras con 20 dias para realizar tu busqueda - aclaro Destra - cuando se te termine el tiempo o ya no quieras continuar salta al acantilado y volveras a aparecer en 10 años al pie de este - dijo y comenzo a desaparecer junto con Sael_

_- Tu decides cual amuleto buscar - dijo Sael antes de desaparecer por completo - suerte - fue lo ultimo que me dijo_

_Era mas que obvio que buscaria el amuleto de Aiaga, pero una oportunidad cada 10 años, seria un poco dificil, pero mis ganas de buscarlo eran mas grandes que la idea de que seria imposible encontrarlo..._

_**- Fin Flash Back 40 años atras - **_

_Todo iba muy bien, busque el amuleto por 30 años lo cual era dificil, hasta que en mi nueva busqueda, 10 años despues de la anterior lo conoci a él, entonces se convirtio en algo imposible..._

**_- Flash Back - _**

_Lo conoci cuando mi alma aparecio en la isla, todo habia cambiado en 10 años, la isla habia cambiado por completo, ahora hasta tenia nombre, le habian puesto Liocott, y en esta se llevaba a cabo un nuevo torneo, le decian Futbol Frontera Internacional o FFI, algo raro, pero era genial, pues era a nivel mundial, veria a cientos de jugadores talentosos, con jugadas mas extraordinarias que cuando yo llegue a jugar, recorri un poco por la isla, todas y cada una de las zonas, estuve en la ceremonia de inicio, no creo que se molesten, pues no ocupo asientos ni nada, aparecia y desaparecia a voluntad, ya que soy un poltergeist de nivel 4, si llego al nivel 5 podre tocar todo y me podran tocar, pero bueno, no me puedo quejar, eso sera en 10 años._

_Entre al primer partido que se me ocurrio, bueno la verdad yo queria ver ese partido, Inglaterra VS Japon, fue muy emocionante, y ahi fue que lo vi por primera vez, su piel palida, sus ojos verdes y su cabello rojo, me enamore de él sin saber su nombre. Despues de eso asisti a todos y cada uno de sus partidos, su nombre era Hiroto, lo supe el dia que entreno cerca del bosque._

_Acababa de terminar el partido contra Italia, esta era mi oportunidad..._

_- Hola - me acerque avergonzada y lo salude_

_- Hola - me respondio con una sonrisa en el rostro_

_- S-Solo t-te q-queria de-decir q-que ju-jugaste muy -b-bien - le dije algo nerviosa_

_- Gracias - me volvio a sonreir - ¿Como te llamas? _

_- (TN) un placer - le dije sonrojada_

_- Mucho gusto (TN) - me dijo_

_Y ese fue el inicio de todo, nos llevamos muy bien desde el principio, me sentia viva estando con el, era maravilloso, saliamos juntos y lo animaba en sus partidos, le queria y al parecer el correspondia..._

_- Hola Hiro-kun - le salude como siempre, ya era algo tarde, empezaba a oscurecer_

_- Hola (TN) - me saludo y quiso tomar mi mano, pero yo me aleje - ven quiero mostrarte algo - me dijo y empezo a caminar, yo le segui enseguida hasta una colina desde donde se veia la isla casi completa - ¿Que te parece? - me pregunto_

_- La vista es increible - le dije mientras admiraba el paisaje_

_- Igual que tu - me dijo y se acerco de nuevo, yo me aleje de nueva cuenta_

_- Deberiamos irnos - le dije y comence a caminar_

_- Esta bien - me dijo y se puso a mi lado, lo deje en su "hogar" y me fui lo mas rapido que pude._

_¿Que hacer?, como decirle que no soy lo que el cree, que soy solo una sombra que vaga por la isla, atrapada y sin salida alguna, lo pense mucho y me decidi, antes de que se fuera tenia que decirle la verdad, *se que me quiere como yo a el y me aceptara* pense, antes de que abordara su avion lo detuve y le pedi que hablaramos, le dije todo, y cuando digo todo es todo, pense que entenderia, pero..._

_- ¿Como? - dijo sorprendido_

_- Lo que oiste, soy solo un espiritu que vaga por la isla - le dije mientras miraba hacia el suelo_

_- Por que no me lo dijiste antes - me dijo con odio _

_- Pense que lo entenderias - seguia sin mirarle a los ojos_

_- Me mentiste todo el tiempo y ahora esperas que lo tome como si nada - seguia diciendo, yo ni siquiera levante la mirada - mejor me voy - dijo y se dio la vuelta pero antes de que pudiera caminar lo detuve de la muñeca_

_- No te vayas - le dije aun mirando el suelo - me enamore de ti - lo mire a los ojos - te amo Hiroto..._

_- Lo siento - bajo la mirada - yo no puedo amar a quien no me puede entregar nada, ni siquiera su alma..._

_Senti que mi mundo se caia en mil pedazos, lo vi alejarse y abordar su avion antes de salir corriendo hacia el acantilado..._

_**- Fin Flash Back -**_

_Aqui estoy de nuevo, parada al pie de este acantilado, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y los ojos cristalizados, viendo su avion alejarse, la poca humanidad que me quedaba se acaba de ir con el, y asi tambien, las ganas de seguir con mi busqueda, ¿que hacer?, ¿para que seguir?, Sael lo dijo, de nada me sirve el amuleto si mi amor no es correspondido, de momento a otro salto al acantilado con las lagrimas al fin saliendo de mis ojos y me comienzo a desvanecer, tal y como dijo Destra, debo reponer las ganas de buscar dentro de 10 años, pero esta vez el amuleto de Oriaga sera mi objetivo..._

* * *

**Bueno ese es el prologo espero que les este gustanto, no necesitare OC, pero si que me digan a que jugadores del Go quieren en la seleccion y a quien quieren como entrenador, que personajes adultos del IE quieren que salgan y que cosa quieren que pase con (TN) acepto sugerencias, y ahora unas preguntas...**

**1. ¿Les esta gustando?**

**2. ¿Creen que (TN) debio decirle la verdad a Hiroto desde el principio?**

**3. ¿Creen que Hiroto fue malo con (TN)?**

**4. ¿Merezco tomatazos? **

**Bueno es todo por ahora, les mando un saludo y nos leemos pronto, se despido Bako, cambio y fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kon'ichiwa! Bueno este es el primer capitulo, agradezco sus reviews, eso me da mas animos para continuar con esta historia, asi que sin mas aqui les dejo la conti...**

* * *

Habian pasado 10 años desde que Inazuma Japan ganara el torneo FFI, habian pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, todos habian cambiado por completo, algunos siguieron jugando futbol, otros decidieron darle otro rumbo a su vida, el torneo holy road comenzaria pronto, se llevaria a cabo en la isla Liocott, pero, ¿Que pasara?

**- Tokio / Japon -**

Se encontraba un joven hombre de cabello carmesi, ojos verde jade y piel clara (Obvio que es Hiroto) en su departamento de soltero, seguia dormido siendo que eran las 5:30 am, pero como otras veces, el mismo extraño sueño le atormentaba...

_Se encontraba parado cerca de una joven, esta estaba parada frente a un acantilado dandole la espalda..._

_- Por favor no te vayas - decia parado detras de la joven - no quiero perderte de nuevo_

_- No te importo hace 10 años - le respondia la joven sin voltear para verlo - ahora es a mi a quien no le importa _

_- Lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento - le decia con lagrimas en los ojos - fui un idiota, por favor perdoname_

_- Olvidalo - le dijo la joven para luego encararlo - yo ya lo olvide _

_- Me enamore de ti - le dijo Hiroto - de verdad te amo (TN), te amo mucho_

_- Lo siento - dijo la joven dandole la espalda de nuevo - pero ya es tarde para eso_

_Despues de decir eso la joven se lanzo al acantilado para desvanecerse para siempre, mientras el pelirojo cae de rodillas al suelo y comienza a llorar..._

_- _¡Hiroto! abre la puerta - le llamaba una voz haciendo que despertara de golpe agitado y con sudor en la frente

- ¿Quien es? - pregunto Hiroto algo agitado

- Soy yo, Midorikawa, quieres abrir - le pedia el peliverde desde el otro lado de la puerta

Hiroto se levanto, camino hacia la puerta y dejo entrar a su querido amigo, este de inmediato entro y noto lo extraño que se encontraba el pelirojo

- ¿Que hora es? - pregunto el pelirojo

- Son las 6:15 am - respondio - ¿De nuevo ese sueño? - le pregunto

- Si, no se por que rayos sigo soñando eso - respondia mientras entraba al baño

*Hay Hiroto, hasta cuando te daras cuenta de que aun extrañas a esa niña* penso Midorikawa

**- Flash Back -**

- ¿Hiroto?, ¿Hiroto que te pasa? - le pregunto preocupado el ojo-negro a su amigo

- Nada Mido, estoy bien - respondio tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero fue casi imposible, la tristesa que traia se le notaba en la mirada

- Desde que regresaste de la isla estas muy raro, dime por favor que paso alla - insistia preocupado

- Es que - Hiroto se cayo un momento - me enamore de alguien en la isla

- Genial Hiroto y ¿como se llama? ¿de donde es? ¿cuando la conocere? - pregunto alegre el peliverde sin notar que Hiroto estaba mas deprimido que antes

- Su nombre es (TN) y nunca la volvere a ver - dijo entreconrtadamente

- Pero ¿por que no? -

- Por que ella ya no existe en este mundo - fue lo ultimo que dijo

Midorikawa no entendia lo que decia, pero luego de hablar con Endo y los demas comprendio todo, su amigo se habia enamorado de un espiritu, eso era raro, pero no imposible, ahora no le quedaba mas que apoyarlo y ayudarlo a olvidar a su amor imposible...

**- Fin Flash Back - **

**- **Listo - le decia Hiroto saliendo del baño ya bañado y cambiado - ¿Que haremos hoy?

- Pensaba que podriamos ir a ver como seleccionan a los representantes del torneo - le dijo algo emocionado

- Genial, entonces vamos - le respondio, tomo sus llaves y salieron rumbo al estadio

- Hiroto ¿recuerdas que desde hace 5 años estas buscando un amuleto? - le pregunto Midorikawa, Hiroto asintio

- Si es importante que lo encuentre - le dijo sin dejar de ver el camino

- Bueno, pues me puse en contacto con algunas personas y consegui esto - le dijo mientras sacaba de su saco una caja la cual contenia lo que el pelirojo busco por 5 años

- El amuleto de Aiaga - dijo sorprendido el pelirojo

- Asi es, un contacto lo encontro en una tienda de antiguedades, dijo que lo habian sacado de la isla hace 50 años -

*El mismo año en que murio*penso Hiroto - Gracias Mido - dijo mientras le sonreia a su amigo

- No hay de que, pero dime, ¿por que es tan importante? - pregunto curioso mientras le entregaba el amuleto

- Te contare luego - respondio tomando el amuleto

Llegaron al estadio, y vieron a muchos de sus amigos ahi tales como Endo, Kazemaru, Kido, Fudo, Goenji, Suzuno, Nagumo, Aphrodi entre otros

- Veo que tambien vinieron - les dijo Nagumo sonriendo

- Asi es - dijo Midorikawa, el y Hiroto se sentaron y observaron el partido de seleccion, al terminar los jovenes que participaron se pararon firmes frente a una gran pantalla esperando ser seleccionados

- Bien ahora ya tenemos la lista de los seleccionados - dijo Kudo, el entrenador de Inazuma Japana hace 10 años - Los seleccionados seran...

**- Isla Liocott - **

**- POV (TN) -**

_Han pasado ya 10 años mas, es tiempo de seguir con mi busqueda, bueno ya se donde esta el amuleto de Orioga, lo encontre en mi segunda busqueda, pero ya que el amuleto de Aiaga era mi objetivo, no lo tome, ahora solo debo ir a recogerlo y es todo, pero, tengo 20 dias para eso, asi que primero disfrutare un poco de esta nueva era..._

_Ahora soy un poltergeist de nivel 5, ahora si puedo tocar todo y me pueden tocar, es genial soy casi una persona normal de nuevo, y hago enfasis en el casi, bueno eso es lo de menos, por ahora pretendo disfrutar de todo antes que tenga al fin el descanso eterno..._

**- Fin POV (TN) -**

El joven espiritu aparecio al pie del acantilado por el cual habia saltado hace 10 años, camino por el bosque hasta llegar a donde habia gente y se percato de algo, las cosas no solo habian cambiado, sino que ademas, parece que se llevaria a cabo otro torneo.

- Disculpe señor - llamo a un hombre - ¿que estan haciendo?

- Estamos preparando todo para el torneo Holy Road - le respondio el hombre

- ¿Torneo de futbol? - pregunto

- Asi es - le dijo el hombre para luego alejarse

*Esto sera genial* penso para luego caminar un poco por la isla...

* * *

**Bueno es el primer capitulo, espero les este gustando, bueno aqui unas preguntas**

**1. ¿Para que creen que Hiroto quiere el amuleto?**

**2. ¿Se volvera a encontrar con (TN)?**

**3. ¿Quienes quieren que sean los seleccionados?**

**4. ¿Quien quieren que sea el entrenador?**

**5. ¿Quieren que (TN le de celos a Hiroto?**

**Termine, espero sus reviews, y actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda, les mando un saludo y nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kon'ichiwa! Como estan, espero que bien, bueno se que no quieren saber nada de nada, solo leer conti, asi que aqui esta...**

* * *

**- Tokio / Japon -**

- Bien ahora ya tenemos la lista de los seleccionados - dijo Kudo, el entrenador de Inazuma Japana hace 10 años - Los seleccionados daran un paso al frente encuanto escuchen su nombre

La tension reino en el lugar, todos querian ser parte de la seleccion pero sabian que no todos podrian ir

- Takuto Shindou - empezo a nombrar a los seleccionados - Matsukaze Tenma, Kyousuke Tsuruji, Hyouga Yukimura, Amemiya Taiyou, Hakuryuu, Ranmaru Kirini, Masaki Kariya, Kurama Norihito, Kishibe Daika, Miyabino Reiichi, Munemasa Ibuki, Jinichiro Manabe, Kaiji Hamano, Kageyama Hikaru y el ultimo sera Matatagi Hayato - termino de decir los nombres de los seleccionados que uno a uno comenzaron a pasar al frente

- ¿Quien sera el capitan del equipo? - pregunto Kirino

- Eso lo decidira su entrenador - respondio mientras tras el aparecia el entrenador del equipo - les presento a su nuevo entrenador, el entrenador Shirou Fubuki - concluyo el ex-entrenador

- Que tal chicos - les saludo Fubuki mientras veia a los chicos boquiabiertos a excepcion de Yukimura quien se veia feliz (N/A: por que sera) - bien chicos, ¿todos prepararon lo que se les pidio al inicio? - pregunto Fubuki

- Hai - le digeron los chicos al unisono

- Bien, pues preparen todo, por que ahora mismo salimos hacia la isla

- ¿¡QUE?! - se sorprendieron que su partida fuera tan rapido

- Y con respecto a su capitan - todos guardaron silencio - se los dire mas adelante, ahora pueden ir por sus cosas - dijo y de inmediato todos los seleccionados se fueron por sus maletas

- No esperaba que fueras tu el entrenador - aparecio de la nada Endo con los demas detras de el

- Tambien fue una sorpresa para mi - le dijo Fubuki

- Seras un gran entrenador - le animo Goenji - siempre fuiste un gran jugador, no me sorprende que te hayan elegido a ti

- Gracias, pero creo que me falta mucho - aseguro Fubuki - ¿iran a la isla tambien verdad? - les pregunto, a lo que todos asintieron

- Entonces sera mejor empacar - dijo Kido y uno a uno se comenzaron a ir

**- Isla Liocott - **

**- POV (TN) -**

_El torneo empezaria hoy mismo, los equipos que participarian serian Italia, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, Japon, El congo, Brasil, Argentina y algunos otros que no recuerdo, hace un rato fui a donde se supone estaba el amuleto de Orioga y sigue ahi, en su mismo sitio, me quedan 19 dias, asi que los disfrutare al maximo, en este mismo lugar donde se resguarda el amuleto, encontre algunos objetos que pude vender, compre algo de ropa de esta nueva era, es muy linda y mas comoda que la que se usaba en mis tiempos, ahora estoy en el aeropuerto de la isla, viendo como llegan los equipos._

**- FIN POV (TN) -**

Se encontraba parada junto a uno de los muros del gran edificio, viendo con atencion como llegaban los equipos, su vestimenta habia cambiado por completo, ahora en lugar de ropa deportiva, llevaba un short de color gris, que le llega un poco arriba de las rodillas, una blusa de color azul con detalles de flores blancas y unos tenis bajos de color blanco.

- Hola - se escucho a su lado

- Hola - saludo y volteo a ver quien era - ¿Quien eres tu? - pregunto al ver que se trataba de un chico de piel palida (un poco menos palido que hiroto), ojos purpura, cabello castaño rojizo que le llega a medio cuello con las puntas alborotadas, delgado y bastante atractivo

- Hola, mi nombre es Damiano Di Benedetto y soy de la seleccion de italia - le dijo el chico sonriendo calidamente

- Ah... ¿y que quieres? - le pregunto con algo de insertidumbre

- Lo que pasa es que me pareces muy linda y queria conocerte - le dijo el chico un poco avergonzado - y tu ¿Como te llamas?

- Mi nombre es (TN), es un gusto Damiano - le dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una tierna sonrisa

- Que lindo nombre tienes (TN) -

- Gracias -

- Oye (TN), sabes que habra un festival en el area de Brasil -

- No, no sabia -

- Me preguntaba ¿si te gustaria ir conmigo? - le pregunto un poco sonrojado

- Claro por que no - le dijo - entonces nos vemos esta noche en la entrada del area de Brasil

- Ok - dicho esto se despidio y se marcho con el resto de su equipo

**- En algun lugar sobre el oceano -**

Habian tomado el avion junto con la seleccion y habian partido hacia la isla, los chicos estaba en la parte de atras hablado de lo genial que sera jugar contra equipos fuertes mientras los mayores estaban al frente hablando de su pasado...

- Y bien Hiro - decia Midorikawa

- ¿Bien que? - pregunto extrañado

- Ya nos diras para que quieres esa cosa - refiriendose al amuleto

- Ah - pensando en como decirles - pues veran - decidio decirles toda la historia, todo lo que sabia del amuleto y para que lo queria

- ¿Entonces esperas encontrarla despues de 10 años? - pregunto Kido, Hiroto solo atino a asentir

- Tengo que hacerlo - dijo Hiroto

- ¿Tan enamorado estas? - le pregunto Kazemaru

- Mas de lo que te imaginas - todo quedo un instante en silencio hasta que la voz de Tenma rompio con este

- Miren ya llegamos - dijo el chico mirando emocionado por la ventana

**- Isla Liocott -**

El avion aterrizo unos minutos despues y asi todos bajaron de este

- Ahora solo hay que ir al area de Japon - dijo Fubuki - y ustedes ¿Donde se hospedaran? - recordando que la pequeña casa donde estarian solo tenia lugar para el equipo y el entrenador

- No te preocupes, reservamos habitaciones en uno de los hoteles de la isla - dijo Kido de manera tranquila

Siguieron conversando un momento hasta que la vista de Hiroto se desvio un poco y noto a la joven que despues de ver llegar a todos los equipos se disponia a marcharse

- (TN) - fue lo que dijo al ver a ese joven espiritu que aun no podia olvidar salir del aeropuerto y perderse entre la gente

- ¿Pasa algo Hiroto-sempai? - le pregunto Kariya

- No nada - dijo devolviendo la vista hacia todos

Todos se separaron, los seleccionados y Fubiki se fueron hacia su lugar de entrenamiento, mientras que los demas se dirigian a su hotel, todo el camino estuvieron conversando a excepcion de Hiroto que se mantuvo un poco distante, al llegar al hotel se registraron y subieron cada uno a sus habitaciones...

**- POV Hiroto -**

_La vi, despues de 10 años la vi de nuevo, mi corazon se estremecio en ese instate, vestia diferente pero podria jurar que era ella, como me hubiera gustado correr hacia ella en ese momento y abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amo, pero se que seria imposible, pues hasta que sea humana de nuevo no la podre tocar, por ahora me queda encontrarla y entregarle el amuleto, solo de ese modo podremos estar al fin juntos..._

**- FIN POV Hiroto -**

La ceremonia de apertura termino, y todos fueron al hotel a cambiarse de ropa pues se habian enterado del festival en el area de Brasil y querian ir tambien para divertirse un poco.

- Hiroto date prisa - le apresuro Nagumo pues ya queria irse al festival en el area de Brasil

- Ya voy - dijo para por ultimo guardar el amuleto en uno de sus bolsillos y salir con todos

Se dirigeron al area de Brasil, la cual estaba hasta el tope de tanta gente

- Que bien que viniste - dijo Damiano quien llegaba con su equipo y vio a (TN) parada en la entrada del area - ¿Esperaste mucho?

- No, acabo de llegar tambien - le dijo (TN) sonriendole

- Y ¿que te gustaria hacer primero? - pregunto Damiano

- No lo se - respondio - por que no recorremos un poco el area y vemos que podemos hacer

- Muy bien, vamos entonces - dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a (TN)

De la nada aparecieron Endo y los demas en la entrada del area de Brasil, Hiroto desvio la vista y vio al "amor de su vida" llendose tomada de la mano con Damiano

- ¿¡QUE!? - dijo casi boquiabierto mientra que se apoderaba de el un sentimiento de dolor y celos...

* * *

**Es todo, por ahora claro esta, bueno espero les este gustando y ahora unas preguntas**

**1. ¿Se sorprendieron al ver quien era el entrenador?**

**2. ¿Les parecieron los seleccionados?**

**3. ¿Que les parece el "rival" de Hiroto?**

**4. ¿Les gustaria que pusieramos mas celoso a Hiroto?**

**Espero sus reviews, les mando mil saludos y nos leemos pronto n_n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kon'ichiwa! Bueno esta es la conti, ya se que aun tengo mas fics, pero es que me quede clavada con esta historia y no quiero que se me vayan las ideas, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Sus celos hacian que su sangre hirviera, el ver a (TN) con otro chico no le agradaba para nada, siguio a la joven pareja por bastante rato, a una distancia prudente para que no lo notaran.

*Como puede ser, (TN) es mia y de nadie mas* penso el pelirojo viendo como la joven pareja se metia como podia entre la gente para llegar a la orilla del bosque.

- (TN) de verdad me gustas mucho - le confeso el joven un poco sonrojado

- Tu tambien me gustas Damiano - le respondio - pero...

- ¿Pero que? - pregunto pero antes de que (TN) le pudiera responder...

- DAMIANO! - se escucho que le gritaban al joven italiano - ES HORA DE IRNOS

- YA VOY - les respondia - lo lamento - se disculpo con (TN)

- No te preocupes - le quiso animar - nos podemos ver luego

- Ok, entonces nos vemos - dijo para luego irse no sin antes depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla de (TN)

*Ese maldito* penso Hiroto mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños *como se atreve a besar a mi (TN)*

- Nos vemos - se despidio Damiano para luego desaparecer entre la gente

*Es mi oportunidad* mientras se acercaba a la joven y la abrazaba

- *Pero que dem...* ¿Quien eres? - pregunto desconcertada

- Ven conmigo - fue lo unico que dijo Hiroto mientras se llevaba a (TN) hacia el bosque

**- POV (TN) -**

_No se quien es este hombre, hay algo familiar en él pero no recuerdo que, ¿acaso ya lo conocia?, no eso no puede ser, nunca lo habia visto, no recuerdo a nadie con ese peinado ni con lentes, tal vez me confundio._

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo - me dijo cuando se detuvo al fin - te ves muy linda

- ¿Quien eres? - le pregunte, me estaba dando la espalda

- Acaso no me recuerdas - negue con la cabeza, el solo se acerco a mi y se quito los lentes que llevaba - Y ahora?

Volvi a negar, pero algo en el me era familiar.

- No te culpo, han pasado 10 años -

- ¿Quien eres? - le volvi a preguntar, el solo me sonrio y entonces fue ahi cuando al fin lo reconoci - ¿Hiroto? ¿Eres tu?

- Al fin me recuerdas - me dijo y su sonrisa se amplio aun mas

- No lo puedo creer, de verdad eres tu - me abalance hacia el y lo abrace

- Tambien me da gusto verte - me dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

_El estar asi con él me gustaba, era de lo mas agradable, su aroma, su ser por completo, todo era perfecto, pero, el recordar lo que me habia dicho 10 años atras me hizo entristecer..._

**_ - Lo siento yo no puedo amar a quien no me puede entregar nada, ni siquiera su alma..._**

_Esas palabras empezaron a rezonar en mi cabeza, cada instante retumbaban mas fuerte, la felicidad que en ese momento me habia invadido fue desapareciendo, siendo reemplazada por una inmensa tristeza, aun me dolia lo que me habia dicho, y me dolia mucho, mis ojos se cristalizaron y me separe de golpe de ese abrazo._

- ¿Que pasa? - me pregunto sorprendido por lo que habia echo

- Alejate - le dije casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara

- ¿¡Que!? - se sorprendio aun mas - ¿Por que dices eso? - trato de acercarse de nuevo, asi que lo unico que hice fue darle la espalda y salir corriendo - Espera (TN), espera - me gritaba, pero no lo escuche, no queria detenerme, queria dejarlo atras y olvidarlo de nuevo.

**- Fin POV (TN) - **

**- POV Hiroto - **

_La vi correr, alejarse de mi, como si no me quisiera cerca, pero ¿Por que?, ¿Por que me queria lejos?, no se lo que le pasa, pero por mi mente solo pasa una idea, el tal Damiano la quiere alejar de mi, quiere quitarme su cariño, eso debe ser, no encuentro otra explicacion, si eso debe ser. Debo hablar con ese muchacho, debo hacerle saber que (TN) es mia y que no estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir sin pelear antes por su amor._

**- Fin POV Hiroto - **

Habia pasado una semana completa desde ese encuentro entre (TN) y Hiroto, ella hacia lo posible por evitarlo y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba cerca de Damiano, creyendo que él le ayudaria a olvidar al pelirojo, sin embargo el no se daria por vencido, queria estar con ella a toda costa, seguia a la joven esperando que en algun momento se separara de su acompañante y aasi tener la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con ella, de decirle todo lo que sentia por ella,y claro, de entregarle el amuleto que le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar solo para que ambos pudieran estar junto para siempre.

Su oportunidad llego, ya que se enfrentarian la seleccion Italiana y la Japonesa, no habia forma de no verlo, y de aclararle las cosas al Italianito que la pretendia, lo que le importaba en este momento era alejarlo de su (TN) para siempre.

- Oye - le llamo Hiroto

- ¿Se le ofrece algo señor? - pregunto Damiano de manera inocente

- Dime una cosa - se puso demaciado serio - ¿que pretendes con (TN)? ¿que quieres de ella?

- ¿Disculpe? - se extraño por la forma de actuar del mayor - ¿Como conoce a...?

- Responde - le dijo Hiroto sin darle tiempo a que terminara de hablar

- Bueno, pues - se puso nervioso - la verdad es que ella me gusta - termino al fin sin notar que Hiroto apretaba con fuerza los puños

- Ya veo - dijo volviendo a ponerse serio - te voy a pedir una cosa

- ¿Que cosa? - pregunto Damiano

- No quiero que te le acerques de nuevo - dijo mirando con semblante molesto al chico

- ¿QUE? - se sorprendio por lo que le habia dicho Hiroto

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora, tratare de subir la continuacion el jueves, espero que les este gustando, y ahora unas preguntas.**

**1. ¿Les gusto?**

**2. ¿Creen que la reaccion de (TN) fue normal?**

**3. ¿Creen que esta bien lo que esta haciendo Hiroto?**

**4. ¿Quieren que (TN) perdone a Hiroto?**

**Termine, espero de verdad les este gustando, les mando mil saludos y si tienen fic's les deseo suerte con ellos. n_n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kon'ichiwa! Ayer no pude subir conti y de verdad lo lamento mucho, pero aqui la traigo, espero les guste, ya que creo que exagere un poco con esta conti...**

* * *

El partido entre Japon e Italia habia terminado en empate, lo que hacia que Japon fuera lider en el torneo, nadie esperaba eso, mucho menos sabiendo que Damiano era Kohai de Fidio.

Despues del partido, el equipo Italiano solo tenia una oportunidad para pasar a la siguiente ronda del torneo, por lo que el entrenador tenia que hablar con Damiano.

- ¿Que paso Damiano? - pregunto algo molesto el entrenador por el desempeño que Damiano mostro en el juego

- No es nada entrenador - respondio Damiano

- Espero que esto no se repita - dijo el entrenador para ir al lugar de entrenamiento de Italia

- Si entrenador - respondio Damiano mirando hacia el suelo *Por que me tenia que pasar esto hoy*

**- Flash Back - **

- No quiero que te le acerques de nuevo - dijo mirando con semblante molesto al chico

- ¿QUE? - se sorprendio por lo que le habia dicho Hiroto - ¿Pero por que no?

- No tengo por que darte ningun tipo de explicacion - respondio serio y frio

- Pues si no hay razon aparente no tengo por que escucharlo - se dispuso a marcharse pero Hiroto le volvio a hablar

- ¿Que tanto sabes de (TN)? - le pregunto

- Pues se que le gusta el futbol, el helado, no le gusta que le griten y esas cosas ¿Por que? -

- Entonces no sabes casi nada - ante tal respuesta por parte de Hiroto Damiano puso semblante de molestia

- ¿Por que? ¿acaso usted sabe mas que yo? - le pregunto molesto

- Asi es - dijo simplemente

- Ah si ¿Como que? - pregunto Damiano con algo de sarcasmo

- Acaso tu sabes que tuvo un accidente de avion, sabes que murio hace exactamente 50 años, sabes que solo es un espiritu que vaga por la isla, que su alma esta condenada a no tener descanso - le dijo como si fuera algo comun

- ¿Que? - dijo sorprendido - eso no es cierto

- Por que - siguio Hiroto - ella no ta ha dicho nada, todo me lo dijo a mi hace 10 años

- No es verdad - contesto el italiano - esta mintiendo

- ¿Por que mentiria? - le dijo Hiroto

- Por que me quiere alejar de ella - respondio Damiano molesto

- Aunque asi sea, lo que digo es verdad -

- Eso no es cierto - cada vez mas molesto - y no tengo por que creerle

- No me creas si no quieres - dijo Hiroto para darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar - preguntale si quieres

**- Fin Flash Back - **

- DAMIANO - escucho que lo llamaban, volteo y vio el rostro de (TN) la cual lucia preocupada - ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Por que lo preguntas? - pregunto Damiano serio

- Es que hoy te vi algo desconcentrado en el juego -

- No me pasa nada - respondio para luego darle la espalda e irse

- ¿Estas molesto conmigo? - pregunto (TN)

- Dime una cosa - dijo a lo que (TN) solo puso atencion - ¿cuando me ibas a contar lo de tu muerte?

- ¿¡Que!? - dijo (TN) sorprendida de que el lo supiera - ¿como es que lo sabes?

- Solo responde - dijo sin darle la cara aun

- Este... pues - se puso nerviosa, jamas penso que tenia que decirle su historia

- ¿Entonces es verdad? - dijo con un tono de desepcion

- No pense que te fueras a enterar - dijo (TN) - pero si quieres te contare lo que ocurrio

- Sabes que - volvio a hablar Damiano - no me digas nada

- Damiano por favor - quizo tomar su mano, pero el no lo permitio

- No quiero volver a saber nada de ti - termino y se fue del lugar dejando a (TN) sola

*No de nuevo* penso (TN) y luego salio del lugar rumbo al acantilado

- ¿A donde vas? - le pregunto alguien de repente - tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar - volteo y al ver de quien se trataba solo atino a abrazarlo y comenzar a llorar

- ¿Por que no puedo ser feliz con nadie? - pregunto abrazada al pelirojo

- Tranquila mi niña - mientras profundizaba el abrazo - ven conmigo

Hiroto y (TN), comenzaron a andar, Hiroto la llevo a comer algo, entraron a algunas tiendas para ver si le gustaba algo, despues de todo eso fueron a una feria que se encontraba en el area de E.U.

- Mira Hiroto - dijo (TN) emocionada mirando un oso de peluche de uno de los negocios

- ¿Te gusta? - pregunto y ella solo asintio - ven vamos - la tomo de la mano y se acercaron al negocio

- Si le da a los 5 patos elige el premio que quiera - le dijo el dueño del negocio, Hiroto disparo los 5 tiros y le dio a todos los patitos - Muy bien joven elija su premio

- ¿Cual quieres? - le pregunto Hiroto a (TN)

- El osito polar - dijo señalando el pequeño osito

Luego de que le entregaran su premio, siguieron caminando por la feria, comieron manzanas acarameladas y caminaron otro rato hasta llegar a una noria

- Quieres subir? - pregunto Hiroto

- Si, vamos - respondio emocionada mientras jalaba a Hiroto hacia la fila, esperaron un par de minutos antes de poder subir, al llegar a la parde de arriba se detuvo por un momento para que pudieran admirar la vista - mira que lindo se ve todo Hiro - le dijo, pero el solo podia verla a ella - ¿te pasa algo?

- No nada- dijo algo sonrojado - tenemos mucho de que hablar no crees

- Eso creo -

Ambos platicaron sobre muchas cosas, mas Hiroto pues (TN) no tenia mucho que contar, le platico sobre su adopcion, su cambio de apellido, sus estudios, sus amigos entre otras cosas, siguieron platicando hasta que dio la media noche...

- ¿Donde te estas quedando ahora? - pregunto Hiroto

- Pues en ningun lado con exactitud - respondio (TN)

- ¿Como? eso no te hara bien - dijo algo preocupado

- No me pasara nada, no creo que me vaya a morir ¿Verdad? - dijo de forma graciosa

- Pues no importa - la tomo de la mano - hoy te quedaras conmigo

- ¿Que dices? - dijo sorprendida

* * *

**Es todo, por ahora claro y ahora unas preguntas...**

**1. ¿Que les parecio?**

**2. ¿Creen que Hiroto hizo bien en decirle a Damiano la historia de (TN)?**

**3. ¿Que les gustaria que pasara en la sihuiente conti?**

**4. ¿Quien quieren que se quede con (TN)? ¿Damiano o Hiroto? ustedes deciden**

**Es todo, espero les este gustando, les mando como siempre saludos y nos leemos pronto n_n**


End file.
